1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching device and a switching method for switching between a plurality of computers and terminals, and a computer system including this switching device. Particularly, the invention relates to a switching device and a switching method for controlling a connection between at least one private computer, at least one terminal corresponding to this private computer, and a shared computer operated by the terminal, and a computer system including this switching device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with rapid progress in the processing performance of computers, the computers have come to be widely used. Particularly, in recent years, the computers have been extensively used for electronic commercial transactions and in applications, including browsing of homepages and transmission and reception of electronic mail, based on the connection between the computers and an external network as represented by the Internet. Further, a plurality of computers are being used on a network like a LAN (Local Area Network) that has been built up within each enterprise or within an educational organization, for example, to thereby increase the convenience. In this case, it is generally true that a computer is installed for each user to be exclusively used by each user in order to cope with work or the work objects of each user.
However, when a computer is connected to an external network like the Internet, this involves a risk that there occurs an unintended loss of data due to an erroneous operation of the computer by the user.
In light of the above problem, there is a case where a private computer is prepared separately from a computer (hereinafter to be referred to as a “network computer”) that is connected to the Internet, for example. Namely, a user uses the private computer for work that does not require the Internet or for work that is particularly important, and the user uses the network computer for work that requires the Internet. In this way, the user differentiates the use of the computers according to the contents of work and the importance of work. Further, as an example of this extensive application, there is a case where private computers are connected to an intranet as a network within an enterprise.
Therefore, in light of the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a switching device for controlling switching of a connection between at least one terminal and a plurality of computers, wherein the switching device is capable of preventing an erroneous transfer of data, which is easy to use, and a switching method therefor.
However, according to the above conventional examples, they have a problem in that the work efficiency is lowered as each user is forced to move between the private computer and the network computer.
There is one example of a method of avoiding a user's need for moving between the computers. According to this method, a private computer and a network computer are prepared for each user so that the user can operate the private computer and the network computer using one terminal (that is, a keyboard and a pointing device). According to this case, the private computer and the network computer are connected to the terminal via a switch respectively. The switch controls switching of a connection between the terminal and a plurality of computers. Each user can operate this switch to change the connection between the terminal and the computers.
However, according to this conventional method, as the private computer and the network computer are prepared for each user, this method is disadvantageous in the installation cost and the installation space.
To avoid the above problem, there is an example of a method according to which a set of a terminal and a private computer corresponding to this terminal is provided for each user, and a network computer is shared among a plurality of users. Based on this arrangement, a connection between each terminal and each computer is relayed via a switch.
However, according to this conventional method, when a changeover switch is provided in the switch main body, each user must move to the switch to carry out a switch operation. Even when a user can carry out a switch operation from the keyboard as one terminal, the user needs to depress a plurality of keys on the keyboard. Therefore, this method has had a problem of poor operability.
Further, this method involves risks that it is not possible to realize a correct switching of connections and that an unintentional data outflow occurs due to a trouble in the switch main body within the switching device or due to an erroneous operation of the switch by the user.
Therefore, in the light of the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a switching device for controlling the switching of a connection between at least one terminal and a plurality of computers, the switching device capable of preventing an erroneous transfer of data, which is easy to use, and a switching method therefor.
Further, it is another object of the present invention to provide a computer system including at least one terminal, a plurality of computers, a switching device for controlling the switching of a connection between the terminal and the computers, and a network to which at least one of the plurality of computers is connected, the computer system capable of preventing an erroneous transfer of data where the switching device is easy to use.